Peer Pressure
by sissa610
Summary: What will you do to fit in? When Sam Winchester moves to a new town, he is willing to do anything to make new friends and fit in. Anything...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, i kno i have a million stories going on, but this idea won;t leave me alone! please read and review!**

**the towns i wrote here i made up, and if they do exist...i'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

-

A sixteen year old Sam Winchester unpacked his meager belongings in his new house. They just moved here from Sunshine, Texas; a small town Sam had loved because he was there long enough to make good friends. He hated constantly being moved around and having no where to root to. Sam and John had a huge fight when John announced they would be leaving that coming Friday and had yet to speak to each other.

All Sam wanted was a stable place to call home, and a group of friends to hang with and go to the mall and football games. He received none of these things, and knew he never would as long as he lived in this house. His father had an obsession with the supernatural and he and his brother were raised accordingly. Of course, he wanted to help people and find the thing that murdered his mother, but at what cost? Their lives? His childhood? A chance at normalcy?

----------------------------------------------

The Winchester men had simply moved across the state, settling in another town called Martinsville, Texas. They rented a small house with three bedrooms near the high school.

Sam was lost in thought as he finished unpacking when he heard a knock at his door.

"It's open," he said, and knew who it was before it even opened; Dean. His brother sauntered in his room and plopped down on the bed.

"Hey Sammy, you're room looks real nice," Dean said, handing his brother a picture frame of his friends from his past high school.

"Thanks. Probably won't stay this way too long. We'll be moving again so," Sam said sullenly.

"I know this blows Sam, and how close you were with those kids back there-"

"Do you Dean?" Sam asked heatedly. Dean put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry, I guess I don't but there's one thing that you have that will never go away." Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh god, what's that?" Sam asked, afraid to hear his brother answer.

"Me," Dean said with a smile. Sam smiled back at his brother.

"Thanks jerk."

"No problem bitch," Dean snickered back. Dean helped Sam unload his books and re-arrange the room they way he wanted it.

"So you excited about school on Monday?" Dean asked. "Maybe they'll be some hot babes…maybe you could snag one…huh? Huh?" Dean said, nudging his brother with his elbow.

"How do you know I might not have already snagged a girl?" Sam said with a coy look.

"Please, I'd know," Dean said with a laugh.

"Whatever dude," Sam said, trying to hide the redness that had crept onto his face.

---------------------------------------

The weekend went by way too fast for the youngest Winchester and now he was in the Impala, trying to find the courage to get out and walk inside the building.

"Sam?" Dean said

"What?" Sam answered distractedly.

"You might want to get out of the car; school starts soon," Dean said with a gentle squeeze on his brother's shoulder. Sam nodded his head, took a deep breath, and exited the car.

"You'll be fine, Sammy. I'll be back later to pick you up," Dean said and began to drive off.

One would think that if you moved around so much, it would get easier. But to Sam Winchester, it was harder. He walked towards the gigantic front doors and watched the people around him. They seemed nice, seemed like people he could be friendly with.

He continued to walk and made a vow. He would have friends in this high school and he would fit in like everyone else. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was jostled through the hallways of the larger high school. Sam wasn't used to having so many classmates; his last school was a lot smaller. Loud teenagers made their ways through the hallways, an occasional yell or scream from girls reuniting after the weekend. There was a buzz about the school, it was spring and the weather was beginning to get nicer, which meant they were getting more and more eager for summer break.

He found his locker and deposited his book bag and jacket inside and made his way to first period. He entered to room o find most of the students already seated and chatting with their friends. As Sam made his way towards the back of the room, the familiar whispers about the new kid met his ears. He took an empty seat, three rows from the back.

The rest of the students filed in and the bell rang, beginning first period.

"Good Morning class. I'm sure you all had a wonderful weekend," the kind, older teacher asked. Everyone answered yes or simply snickered at the debauchery that had taken place.

"I see we have a new student, uh…a Samuel Winchester," he announced and looked around for the new student, which made everyone who had not noticed Sam look for him as well.

Sam raised his hand slowly, bringing the classes' attention solely to him.

"Well Mr. Winchester, it is nice to have you with us. I am Mr. Wells and I teach A.P. History. Now, everyone take out your notebooks please," he announced earning a groan from the class, all of them not fully realizing their weekend was now officially over.

Sam opened his notebook from A.P. History from his last class when the kid next to him tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sam right?" The kid asked.

"Yea," Sam answered flipping to a new page.

"I'm Avery," the boy said, opening his notebook too. Sam gave the kid a once over. He had longer hair, and it was dark brown almost black. He was wearing a flannel shirt with blue jeans and sandals. He reminded Sam of his friends from his last school, someone he could be friendly with.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said quietly, as the teacher began to instruct the class.

"Where you from?" Avery asked, jotting down notes when it pleased him.

"Umm…everywhere kinda. We move a lot," Sam answered.

"Kinda cool. Betcha seen a lot of crazy things."

"Crazy isn't the word," Sam answered and it was the truth.

"Samuel and Avery, would you like to tell us what has you both so intrigued?" Mr. Wells said.

"Nope," Avery said sarcastically.

"Please leave the conversations for after class." When Mr. Wells turned around, Avery gave him a mocked salute.

"What class you have next?"

"Biology, I think," Sam answered.

"Awesome, me too. Do you have lunch at 12?"

"Yea, you?" Sam asked. Sitting at lunch was always the hardest when you were knew, and he hoped his new friend had a similar schedule.

"Yea dude, and same with all my friends. I'll introduce you all!"

"Thanks man!"

-----------------------------------

It turned out Sam and Avery had very similar schedules and they had the first four classes together.

They entered the noisy cafeteria and made their way to the table where Avery's friends were sitting.

"Hey guys," Avery called out to the group consisting of two boys and one girl. "Everyone this is Sam. Sam this is Josh, Adam and the little lady is my twin sister, Larkin."

Larkin swiftly gave her brother the finger and eyed Sam with curiously. She smiled at him and Sam returned the smile, sitting down at the table next Josh while Avery sat at the head of the table and Larkin and Adam sat opposite of Sam.

Adam had pale skin and blonde hair. He had a similar style to Avery's and seemed pretty laid back. Josh reminded Sam of Dean. He was a wild card, and his appearance showed it. He had short, black spiky hair and was wearing a Sex Pistols shirt, along with jeans and sandals. Larkin...well...Larkin was beautiful. He had light brown hair that was slightly past her shoulders. She was wearing a American Eagle fitted shirt with blue jean capris with pink flip-flops. She had crystal blue eyes and small, plump pink lips. She had just the right amount of makeup on and a clear, sparkly lip gloss...not that Sam had noticed or anything.

"So Sam, where you from?" Adam asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Everywhere. My family moves a lot," Sam answered, tearing into his won lunch.

"Wow, that's kinda neat," Larkin said, really intrigued by her brother's new friend.

"Yea, I mean living in different places is good, going to five high schools since the 9th grade, not so much," Sam said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Eek, i can see how that can suck," Josh sympatheized.

-------------------------------------

The five of them had a great time at lunch, laughing and joking with each other.

"Let's go sit outside until the bell rings," Adam suggested and they all went outside.

Sam and Larkin sat against the outside wall, while Avery, Adam, and John stood in front of them.

"Anyone want a smoke?" Josh asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"No I got my own today," Avery remarked and Adam whipped out his own pack as well. Avery handed his sister a cigarette and she lit it with her silver zippo.

"Sam want a cig?" Avery asked, holding the pack to him.

Sam panicked, he had never smoked before; it had never really come up before. He didn't want to look like an asshole. But then again, he wasn't sure if he knew how to smoke.

Seeing Sam's slight inner turmoil, Larkin stepped in.

"Avery back of," she said jokingly and her brother raised his hands in surrender. The other three boys began talking about their weekends when Larkin faced Sam.

"Have you ever smoked before?" she asked him quietly.

_Great, now I look like a loser in front of this cool girl._ Sam nodded his head no embarrassingly, looking up at her with a shy smile.

"It's ok, I only started because when I was fifteen," she said, taking a drag, "You want to take a drag of mine, while their not looking?"

Again Sam hesitated…_what would Dean and Dad do if they found out? Screw it, their not here!_

"Sure," he said.

"Ok what you do is wrap your lips around it, and inhale like your taking a breath in, then blow out the smoke when you need to, like this," she demonstrated. _God did she look beautiful…_

Sam took the cigarette in his hands and placed it to his lips. He sucked in a breath and felt the smoke infiltrate his lungs. He fought the urge to cough and slowly exhaled a snake of gray smoke.

"Awesome! You did a lot better than I did when I started. I felt like I was gonna choke to death," she laughed, and Sam laughed too.

He liked Larkin, and his new friends…especially Larkin...

"Come on, we better book it before we're late for class."

---------------------------------------------

The five friends re-entered the building and finished their classes. When the bell rang for the last period of the day, Sam made his way to his locker. Getting his things together, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Larkin behind him, with Avery a few steps back. Sam lost his mind for a few seconds as he started at her.

"Hello? Sam?" She said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you need a ride home?"

"No, it's ok, my brother's gonna pick me up," Sam said, actually disappointed about that.

"Oh well one day, maybe we could drive you home?" She said, biting her lip nervously.

That made Sam feel a bit better, she was as nervous around him as he was around her.

"Sure, that sounds great," Sam said with a smile.

"Good. Well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, definitely," Sam smiled and out of no where, Larkin kissed him on the cheek and ran after her brother, leaving a very bewildered Sam.

---------------------------------------

He had yet to regain his composure when he reached the Impala.

"How was school Sammy?" Dean asked casually.

"It was…it was…awesome," Sam replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

-

Sam went right upstairs and began the mountain of homework he was assigned. It was all easy; he had learned most of it in his previous school. The work was simply tedious.

Around five, John arrived home from work, and the Winchester men sat down for dinner that Dean had prepared. They sat in silence as the consumed their dinners; Sam and John were not officially back on speaking terms. But leave it to John Winchester to face a problem head on.

"How was school?" He asked simply. The question could have initiated a brawl if Sam did have such a good day.

"Fine," was his only reply.

"That's not what you told me," Dean said. Leave it to his brother to open his big mouth.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"He said he had an awesome first day."

"Really? That's good Sam. I'm glad you're adjusting well," John said, actually happy for his son. He knew how much Sam hated to move, but what could they do?

Sam nodded his head, not fully willing to give up on his grudge.

Sam continued his homework after dinner but his mind kept wandering off to Larkin. He really, really liked this girl, and he had only just met her. Is that strange? He initially doubted she would ever reciprocate his feelings, but what did the kiss on the cheek meant?

Exhausted, Sam closed his books, packed up, and went to bed, excited for the coming school day.

----------------------------------------------

The week went by fast, and Sam was loving this new school. His new friends had accepted him immediately, much to his surprise. They would always eat lunch together and go outside for their smoke break.

Sam didn't mind smoking, it was a social thing he could do with his friends. He'd grab a cig from one of the guys and smoke before he went to class. He found it as a stress reliever, for school and around Larkin. Before returning to his classes, he would always spray some cologne on and chew a piece of gum to freshen his breath, conveniently hiding the fact he ever smoked.

The last bell rang and it meant it was Friday and the weekend. Sam was packing up when Avery and Larkin walked up.

"Sam, wanna hang out tonight?" Larkin asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

"We figured, movies or bowling or something," Avery replied.

"Yea, sounds cool. Here's me number, just call me and let me know," Sam said, excited.

Adam and Josh strolled up to them with big goofy grins on their faces.

"Uh, oh, this can't be good," Avery joked.

"Shut up, dick face. It just so happens, there is a party tonight down by the lake. You all wanna go?"

Avery nodded and Larkin looked to Sam. "Is that ok? I did say the movies before?"

Sam had never been to a high school party before, and wanted desperately to fit in. He always heard what happened at these parties, hell Dean had always gone to them.

"You know what. Sam and I will go to the movies. Maybe we'll drop by afterwards?" Larkin said to the boys.

Sam looked gratefully at her and she winked at him.

"Sounds good," Adam replied and they all made their way outside.

Sam saw Dean waiting at the other end of the parking lot and said bye to his friends.

"So, you'll call me? About tonight?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Larkin answered with a shy smile.

"Awesome. I'll see you then," Sam said shyly, and walked off to the car.

_He, Samuel Winchester was going on a date…a real date…_

Sam couldn't help but smile the whole way back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx to everyone who has reviewed and to those who are reading! Enjoy!**

**p.s. this will be the last post until monday or tuesday becuase i'm on easter break then! sorry!**

-

The ride home was a quiet one, both boys talked about their days and returned to listening to the radio.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think Dad will let me go out tonight?"

"I don't know. But I don't see why not," Dean reasoned.

"Good," Sam said, trying to hide his excitement.

"What's got you all antsy? Is it about tonight?"

"Maybe," Sam said, starring out the window.

"Oh my god!" Dean said out loud and slapped the steering wheel.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam said at his brother's sudden outburst.

"You're going on a date!"

"What?" Sam squeaked, his voice picking an opportune moment to crack.

"You're going on a date. I know that look!" Dean said with a sly smile. "So, what's her name?"

Sam thought about covering himself up, but he decided to dish to his brother.

"Her name is Larkin…and she's.."

"She's what?"

"A really awesome girl," Sam said, finding the hole in his jeans fascinating at the moment.

"She got nice boobs?"

"Dean!" Sam gasped.

"Hey, don't tell me you haven't looked!" Dean laughed. Of course Sam had looked; he was male and had all the proper male reproductive organs. But must his brother be so blunt about it?

"Do you have to be so…"Sam tried to find a word to fill in but his brother assisted him with the task.

"Right?" Dean said with a sly smile.

"Shut up," Sam said, red faced. "She has a very nice personality and the body to match. Happy?"

"Ohh, Sammy's going on a date. Sammy's stepping up to bat," Dean teased.

"Dude, I hardly know her!"

"Oh but you will!" Dean said with a laugh as they pulled into the driveway.

"You are unbelievable," Sam snorted and went inside.

-----------------------------------------

While Sam and Dean were eating an afternoon snack the phone rang. Both looked at each other and ran for the phone. Sam had almost made it, but Dean pushed him back and grabbed it first.

"Hello," he said with a smile, teasing Sam as he tried to grab for the phone.

"Oh sure, Sam's right here. Sam Larkin's on the phone," Dean said and Sam grabbed the phone and pushed his brother.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam, it's Larkin. I…uh…want to see if you still wanted to go out tonight?"

"Yea, I have nothing planed. What do you wanna do?" Sam was looking at Dean who was currently moving his hands by his chest, simulating big breasts. Sam batted a hand at his big brother.

"How bout the movies. I saw a preview for a good movie. Is that ok?"

"Yea, it sounds great. I'll meet you there at seven?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh as his brother jumped up and down near him

"Sure sounds good. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Sam."

Sam hung up the phone and Dean nearly tackled him. "Good going Sam, real smooth!"

"Really?"

"Yea dude. Totally."

---------------------------------------------

The Winchester men ate a fast dinner so Sam could get going, only after being inspected by his brother.

"Yea, you look ok," Dean said.

"Just ok? I want to look good!" Sam panicked.

"Dude, you look find! Relax Rambo."

-------------------------------------------------

Sam left this house at 6:45, giving him enough time to get there. As he strolled up, he saw Larkin standing in front of the ticket booth. She looked even more amazing than she had in school.

She was wearing a short, white shirt and a blue and pink striped polo with a blue jean jacket. Her hair was half pulled up in a pink bow and she was wearing dangling earrings.

She smiled when she saw him and they both walked up to each other. It was awkward, not knowing how to embrace each other so Sam decided a hug always worked.

"You look very handsome Mr. Winchester," she said with a coy smile.

"And you look lovely this evening, Ms. Anderson," Sam said with a smile. Larkin linked her arm around Sams' and they made their way inside the movies.

-----------------------------------------

The young couple sat in the dark movie theater, that was not full in the least. It seemed it was them and another couple, and they hadn't come up for air since the film started. Sam even thought he heard moans coming from their corner.

"Those people really seem to be enjoying the movie," Larkin said with a laugh.

"I know, I don't think they even saw the opening previews," Sam snickered.

Sam and Larkin had leaned in closer to whisper to each other, and now they were nearly face to face.

Some people at a moment like this would ask, _What would Jesus do?_ Sam…well, he thought _What would Dean do?_

Sam carefully placed his hand on Larkin's cheek, which began dwarfed under his hand and as he leaned in, he made sure Larkin was ok. But she was leaning in as well so he figured it was a go.

Their lips met briefly at first, gentle kisses to test the water. Both nervous that their skills were not up to pare. But the kisses became more intense and confident and soon they were full fledged making out, hands through the hair, oxygen deprived, out of this world making out.

They only separated when the lights came on and the janitors opened the doors to begin the clean up. They smiled shyly at each other; Larkin grabbed his hand and they walked from the theater.

"You wanna go to the diner?" Larkin swinging their interlocked hands as they made their way down the street.

"Yea, I'm starved."

------------------------------------

The walked to the Starlet Diner and sat in a booth near the back. Larkin ordered French toast while Sam ordered a burger and fries.

They chatted a little while, making small talk when Larkin came up with a idea.

"Do you wanna play 21 questions?" She said, playing with her silver ware and starring at Sam.

"Sure, what do you do?"

"We ask each other a question and we have to answer. I'll go first," she said and thought of a question.

"Ok, I got one. Favorite color?"

"Blue," Sam answered easily. "Ok, umm…favorite state?"

"Uh…Texas…duh!" She said with a laugh. "Favorite place to shop?"

"I like Old Navy. Place has great shirts. Favorite subject in school?"

"Art, it's my passion. I love it. Boxer or briefs?" She said with a coy smile. Sam knew this could get dangerous fast, but he didn't care.

"Boxer-briefs," he said and she gave a appreciative nod. "Thongs, panties, or boy shorts?"

"Ohh, that's a tuffy. Def have to go with panties and thongs on that one! Craziest place you ever hooked up with someone?"

"It had to be in a movie theater with a amazing girl. You?" Sam smiled.

"Same. The boy was very sweet and I started to fall for him."

"Really. I started falling for the girl myself," Sam said, looking at Larkin and smiled.

"Sex on the first date or wait for commitment?"

"Sam, do you think you're gonna get laid?" she said with a fake shocked voice.

"Oh no! It's…just a question…I don't…I mean…" Sam stammered.

"Hey, I was kidding. And I totally choose the second one. You have to work for this," she answered, gesturing to herself.

"That's awesome," Sam said. She had self respect and he liked that.

Their food arrived and they continued to play while they ate. And…of course…the big question came up.

"So Sam. Are you a virgin?" Sam almost chocked on his drink. How was he gonna get out of this one.

"Well…I…" he stuttered.

"Because I think it would be really cool if you were. Because I am too," she whispered.

"You are?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Why is that so shocking?" she said with a laugh.

"No, it's just…you're beautiful…I just figured guys fall all over you," Sam said.

"They do, but I want to be with someone who cares more about just sex, you know? In the past, haven't found anyone worth it," she said. "So are you?"

"Yup," Sam said quickly.

"It's not something that should be embarrassing. Sex isn't a goal, it's a intimate act," Larkin explained.

"I never thought about I like that. You're right," Sam said.

They stayed at the diner until 12 and Sam walked Larkin home. Standing on their front porch, they stared at each other.

"I had a wonderful time with you Sam," Larkin whispered.

"Me too," Sam said. He leaned in and kissed her gently, but passionately.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow? There's another party we can try?"

"Yea, sounds good."

Sam left her house, and man was he walking on clouds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I was home for Easter. Enjoy!**

Sam woke up earlier than the rest of his family and decided to go for a run. He hardly slept last night, still gittery from his date. He decided to burn off some of his emotions through a run, a very long run.

He arrived back at the house, sweaty and gross from his work out around nine. He entered the house and the silence that met him told him his father and brother were still in bed. He ran upstairs and showered, got dressed, and made pancakes for his family.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Dean asked sleepily, hair standing on end, wearing gym shorts and a white t-shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, flipping the pancakes expertly.

"I heard you get up early this morning, I assume you went for a run. And now you're cooking breakfast, you're a regular Carol Brady!" Dean laughed, filling the coffee pot with water to make some much needed coffee.

"I don't see you complaining," Sam laughed. "You smell food within a ten mile radius and you could come out of a coma."

Dean playfully punched his brother, but set the table with plates, silverware, milk and sugar for the coffee, cups, butter and syrup. John entered the kitchen a few minutes later, having the same confused look that Dean had.

"What? Can't a guy make breakfast?" Sam asked incredulously. John smirked and raised his hands in self defense. The three sat down and began to eat their breakfast.

"So Sammy how was your date?" Dean asked with a huge grin.

"It was fun. Dad, would you mind if I go out again tonight?" Sam asked.

"With who, where, and what time will you be home?" John asked in a rapid fire interrogation.

"With my friends, somewhere around town, and I'll probably be home around one-ish," Sam said.

"12:30," John said. Sam knew better than to fight; he quickly agreed. "But first, I want you and Dean to practice sparring."

-----------------------------

All afternoon the boys practiced fighting each other, with weapons and without. Later the afternoon, the boys were laid out, panting in the afternoon sun.

"So, what you up to tonight kid?" Dean asked, wiping the sweat from his brows.

"Uh, I don't know. Probably just hanging out with the guys and Larkin. They said something about a party, but I don't know," Sam said.

"Sam, that's awesome. Go and have a good time. You only live once," Dean said.

Sam nodded and looked up at the passing clouds. _You only live once…_

_-----------------------------_

He met up with his friends around nine in front of the diner.

"Hey dude," Josh said, coming up to him.

"What's going on man?" Sam smiled, looking at the group, especially Larkin. She smiled back at him.

"Ready to party?" Adam asked.

"Yea, man. Let's go," Sam said. The group walked off towards the woods, Sam and Larkin arm in arm.

---------------------------------

They were walking along a path in the woods to where the party would be.

"So, this party is in the middle of the woods?" Sam said, carefully watching where he stepped. Falling like an ass surely wouldn't impress anyone.

"Yea. It's Bobby Ackles party. He always throws big mixers and they're a lot of fun," Larkin said, pulling Sam closer.

They walked into a clearing where thirty people were standing around a small fire. There was a keg near a long log and a few bottles being passed around. Everyone is was chatting and laughing. Some were already drunk, stumbling around and hanging on their friends.

"Beer anyone?" Avery asked with a smile and of course everyone raised their hands. Adam and Avery walked off to grab their cups while Josh, Larkin, and Sam went to sit on a log near the fire. They talked and laughed with a few others from school when Avery and Adam walked back with the drinks.

Sam drank his first sip of beer and the taste was gross at first. But the more he drank, the more he liked it.

"Why don't we get this party really started?" Josh asked, pulling a bowl and a bag of weed from his pants pocket. Adam, Avery, and Larkin all cheered, but Sam didn't know what to do. He had never smoked, or drank, or smoked weed.

"Hey, are you ok? With this?" Larkin asked him.

"Umm," Sam answered truthfully.

"Listen, if you don't want to, I won't either," she answered.

"No! No, don't let me stop you," Sam answered nervously.

"Sam it's ok, really," she said.

"No, let's do it. You only live once right?" Sam said with a smile.

Larkin flashed him a huge smile, "Right!"

They waited while Josh packed the multicolored bowl. Finally, he pulled his zippo and lit the weed. He inhaled slowly, and held his breath for as long as he could. He let the smoke out slowly, it streaming out his nose and mouth like a snake.

"My turn," Avery said, and repeated the same action as his friend.

"Nice," Adam said, grabbing the bowel and lighting up.

Larkin reached for the bowel when Adam was done. She held her lighter the correct way and inhaled deeply. She let the smoke out and smiled at Sam.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Ok, I'll light it for you, because it can be difficult. All you have to do is inhale. Do it slowly, the first time will burn. You might not feel too much since it's your first time," Larkin instructed.

Sam nodded his head and did as he was told. He felt the smoke infiltrate his lungs. It was a much different sensation then a cigarette, much more biting. He slowly exhaled the smoke and met a round of cheers and applause from his friends. He smiled shyly and passed the bowel to Josh again.

The bowel went around their friends again when Larkin turned to Sam.

"Wanna try something cool?" she asked, her eyes slightly glassy, her body not feeling rhe full affects yet.

"Sure," Sam nodded.

"I'm gonna take a hit, and when I kiss you, I'll push the smoke into your mouth. You inhale it. Ok?"

Sam nodded and watched as Larkin took a hit and turned to Sam and grabbed his face gently. She pressed her lips to his and slowly exhaled into Sam's mouth. Sam inhaled slowly, but didn't pull his lips away. He exhaled, and let the smoke slip in between their lips.

"Nice," Sam said airily, their lips centimeters apart.

"Yea," Larkin answered, equally as breathless. They packed another bowl and smoked it between the five of them.

Sam had never experienced anything like this. His head felt unattached from his body, and everything moved slow and fast at the same time. He had the most random thoughts flying through his head and they all made him smile. He held Larkin's hand and the laid down on the ground and stared at the stars. The boys above them were in a interesting debate; which is better regular pizza or pizza with extra cheese?

Larkin laid curled up to Sam, hands intertwined, and saying nothing.

"How you feeling?" Larkin asked lazily.

"Light," Sam said with a smile.

"You liked it?" Larkin said, propping herself up on a elbow.

"Yea, let's do it again soon," Sam said.

-----------------------------------

Sam left with Larkin around 12 and he dropped her off at her house.

"I'll see you later," she said smiling, and kissed him lightly.

"Of course," Sam said. He walked the long way home, hoping his head would reattach before he got home.

He entered the house quietly and ran to his room. He sprayed his clothes with some febreeze and put them in the laundry bin.

He passed out on the bed with one thought in his mind…

_You only live once…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a wait! Between the site being down, and me going home for the weekend, I had no time to update. Enjoy!**

**-**

Sam returned to school Monday, excited to start the week. To put it mildly, John and Dean were surprised to say the least. They were glad Sam had friends and even more so that he was being social with them.

Sam threw his bookbag into his locker and met up with his friends and a few others from the party that weekend. Of course he spent most of his time with Larkin, casually talking between brief kisses in the hall.

"Dude, would you mind not kissing my sister in front of me? It's kinda weird," Avery said with a smile.

Larkin stuck out her tongue and Sam just laughed. The bell rang and the group split to force themselves to class.

The day went felt it would never end, so when it finally did, it was time to celebrate.

----------------------------

Sam was standing by Adam's locker, waiting for his friend to pack up when Josh staggered over to them.

"Dude, are you high?" Adam whispered.

"Yea…" Josh said with a dazed smile. "I toked up in the bathroom."

"You're insane," Sam said with a laugh.

"You guys wanna come to my house and smoke?"

"Sure, sounds good," Sam answered and Adam nodded his head as well.

The three friends met up with Avery and Larkin who eagerly said yea to the plan.

The group made their way to the cars when Sam spotted Dean sitting in the Impala a few spaces away.

"Guys, I'll be right there," Sam said. He walked up to the Impala and looked in the window.

"Hey Dean. Would you mind if I go out with my friends?" Sam asked.

"Uh…yea..sure. Be home for dinner?" Dean asked, hoping he didn't look to crestfallen.

"Oh yea," Sam said. "I'll see ya later Dean! Thanks!" Sam said and walked off to meet up with his friends.

Dean was happy for his little brother, but he couldn't deny the fact that he missed the little shit. Sam was always with his friends now, which was good for him. He had a surprise for Sam. After dinner, he was taking Sam to a minor league baseball game in town. He had been working and outing money aside for a while so he and Sam could do something together. Dean smiled as he started the car and pulled away.

------------------------

The five friends laid around the lawn in Josh's backyard, stoned as hell; they had finished the last of Josh's stash. Sam was laying next to Larkin, hands intertwined, both starring lazily at each other.

"Dude, let's…like…play video games…" Adam stated. The three boys unsteadily got up and walked into the house leaving Sam and Larkin alone.

Larkin repositioned herself so she was half on top of Sam and the two passionately made out. Larking began to move her hands lower and lower and Sam jumped when her hands glided over his crotch.

"Whoa…Larkin," Sam said in surprise.

"What?" she whispered lazily.

"I don't think that's a great idea," Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I think it's a great idea, but not outside where there are people running around…and not while we're high."

"Why not?" Larkin asked, kissing his neck.

"Because it will mean more to the both of us if were not," Sam whispered, kissing her head.

"Sam Winchester, you are the noblest man I have ever met," she said with sincerity as he starred into her eyes.

Sam just smiled and put his head back. Larkin snuggled into his chest and they fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

The chirping of crickets woke Sam first. He sat up and saw the sun had nearly set.

"Shit!" Sam swore, waking Larkin up.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go home. I told Dean I'd be home by dinner!" Sam kissed Larkin quick and ran home as fast as his long legs could carry him.

----------------------------------

He blew through the front door and walked into the kitchen, the clock read 7:30. Dean sat at the kitchen table, pot roast and noddles in front of him, and the two tickets.

"Dean, I'm sorry I'm late," Sam said, sitting next to his brother.

Dean gave his brother a sad smile. "I made us a big dinner because I had uh…brought tickets to that baseball game in town."

"Oh Dean, I am so sorry," Sam said, hand running down his face.

"Eh, it's nothing I guess. There's always next time I guess," Dean said, and walked out the kitchen.

Sam picked up the tickets and they were in the front row behind home plate. Each ticket was forty dollars. Sam let his head hit the table. His brother had spent eighty dollars on tickets and Sam blew it to be with his friends.

"Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean rode in silence on the way to school. Sam really didn't know wha to say. He knew he was a ass, and he made a huge mistake. He had to make it up to Dean, somehow.

"Hey Dean, man, I am really sorry about last night," Sam said quietly.

"It's my fault, I should have told you what I had planned," Dean answered.

"Do you want to do something after school today?" Sam asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I can't Sam. Last night was the only day until Sunday that I won't be working late. Don't worry about it. We'll hang out soon."

Sam knew his brother was hiding how he really felt, but he knew better than to push him.

"See you tonight?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Dean said with a smile.

Sam climbed out of the car and made his way inside and to his locker. While grabbing his first period books, he felt two arms encircle his waist.

"Hey Sam," Larkin said, smiling on tippy toes to look over his shoulder.

"Hi," Sam said, still upset about his earlier conversation with Dean.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Larkin asked.

"My big brother spent eighty dollars on the baseball game in town. But I slept through it," Sam said sullenly, turning around.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?"

"I fell asleep and then you did…I'm sorry. Was he mad?"

"No, he forgave me, which was worse," Sam said, holding Larkin's hand and walking down the hallway.

"I'm sure you'll work it out. You seem super close," she reasoned.

"Yea, we are," Sam answered. They gave each other a quick kiss and made their way to their class.

--------------------------------------

Sam's day didn't get much better. He failed the history test because he didn't study for it. It got even worse when he got a F on a paper in his other class.

By the end of the day, Sam was spent.

"Dude, it looks like someone killed your puppy,"Josh said coming up to his locker.

"Today's been the day from hell," Sam said miserably.

"Dude, I got just the thing to make your day better. I got in touch with my dealer, I got a new stash," Josh said with a big goofy grin.

"Nice. I need it," Sam said. He met up with his friends and they made their way to Josh's house.

They all sat around in a circle in Josh's basement and smoked up. Immediately, all five of them knew something was off, very off.

"Dude, I feel fucking great. What the hell is wrong with me?" Avery said with a huge smile.

"Dude, it's like mother fucking euphoria!" Adam said, laughing manically.

Sam and Larkin felt the same way, that they could accomplish anything, have the energy to do what ever they dreamed.

"Something's not right," Sam said. Even with his little experience with weed, he knew the differences between the highs.

"I know, I feel like I can reach the stars," Larkin said, getting up and dancing wildly without any music. Sam smiled at her, falling even more for her. His body was taking over and before he knew what he was doing, he had stood up and began to make out with Larkin. The guys shouted in mock disgust and left the basement to set something on fire.

Larkin and Sam continued to kiss wildly and fell onto the couch. Larkin pushed up Sam's shirt and pulled it over his head. Sam pulled off Larkin's shirt and began to kiss down her stomach. She moaned and bucked up against him, guiding him lower. He kissed her breasts and she sat up so he could remove her bra. She pushed Sam down, and laid on top of him, her breasts grazing his chest, almost pushing Sam over the edge.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, kissing and touching each other, but both not going any further. Once they started to come down, they lay half naked on the couch.

"What did we smoke?" Larkin asked, concern in her voice.

"I…I don't know," Sam said, but he was feeling worse than he did before he got high. They got dressed and headed upstairs to where the other boys were. They looked similar to Sam and Larkin, all confused.

"Dude, where did you get your stash?" Sam asked, sitting next to the,.

"The same guy as last time," Josh said.

Sam left a short time later, not in the mood to listen to his friend's babble.

---------------------------------------------

He entered his house feeling like shit. He was depressed and he longed for the eupohoric feeling he had when he was high. A dormant hunger was awoken in Sam and his friends, a hinger that would ruin their lives.

Sam went to his room and passed out for the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------

Dean entered the house around 8:30 with his dad. Both men were surprised to find the house quiet; normally music was blaring or the television was on. They found Sam passed out in his bed.

"Maybe he's sick?" John asked Dean.

"He was fine this morning," Dean reasoned and looked at his brother. He seemed paler, and a small sheen of sweat lined his brow. Dean went to his brother and smelt smoke.

_What are you up to Sammy,_ Dean thought worriedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke early the next morning, exhausted. Whatever had happened the previous day had kicked his ass. He walked quietly past Dean's and John's room to the bathroom to shower.

He dressed quickly and quietly and went downstairs to eat. He was starving, but it was nothing cereal or oatmeal could quench. His stomach turned violently and he ran to the bathroom and became sick.

Dean, up by this time, heard his brother being sick in the bathroom.

"Hey, Sam, you ok?" Dean asked, tapping on the bathroom door. He heard the toilet flush and the sink run, and the door opened, showing his pale brother.

"You ok?" Dean asked again.

"Yea, just a little queasy is all," Sam said with a small smile. Sam's insides were shaking and were close to becoming mutinous.

"Maybe you should stay home?" Dean suggested.

"No!" Sam answered a little to quickly, perking Dean's attention. "I have a test today, the teacher's a dick and won't allow us to make it up at another time."

"Ok, but if you're feeling sick after, I'll pick you up early," Dean said.

"No, it's ok. I have to go to Larkin's house to help her study for Alegrbra," Sam said packing his things.

"Uh, ok," Dean said quietly.

-------------------------------------------------

A half an hour later, Sam got out of the Impala and rushed to Josh's locker. The boy looked similar to Sam, sweaty and pale.

"Dude, what the fuck was in that weed?" Sam said, grabbing his friend.

"I don't know," Josh said. "But whatever it was, I need more of it," Josh said.

"I know, I'm the same way," Sam said running his fingers through his hair.

"Wanna go now dude? Smoke a little before class?" Josh asked.

"Yea, I'll meet you by your car," Sam said. He walked away and saw Larkin walking towards him.

"Hey sweetness," she said kindly, kissing Sam on the cheek.

"Hey, babe. Listen, I can't really talk now, you mind if I talk to you later?" He didn't even wait for an answer, but took off down the hall, leaving a surprised Larkin.

But Larkin didn't see Sam, Josh, Avery, or Adam for the rest of the day. They weren't in school and their cars were missing from the lot. Since they boys weren't there, she had no ride home and began the long walk.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dean got out of the shop early and on his way home, he saw Sam's girlfriend walking by herself along the rode. He pulled up next to her, hoping he didn't scare her too much.

"It's Larkin right?" Dean asked, rolling down the window.

"Yea, who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm Dean, Sam's older brother," he said with a smile. Her face immediately lit up and Dean could see why Sam had fallen for this girl.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I was wondering if you knew where Sam was?" Dean asked.

"I haven't seen him all day. He was acting stranger than usual this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"He was distracted, and just said a quick hi and he'd see me later."

"Ok. Do you want a ride home?" Dean asked.

"Sure, thank you!" She hopped in and Dean dropped her off at home

--------------------------------------------------------

Sam and the boys skipped school to go to Josh's dealer. The guy was a real low-life and it didn't surprise Sam that the shit had come from him.

"What did you lace with the weed?" Josh demanded.

"Nothing…really," the man said slyly.

"What the fuck did you lace it with?"Josh asked.

"Just a little surprise from Columbia…ever seen the movie Blow? You boys can know say you have a close relationship with Johnny Depp."

"You asshole," Josh yelled.

"But you know, I have just the thing for you," the dealer said, dropping a small baggie on the table, filled with a white powder.

Sam knew he was in deep shit, but the familiar tug pulled at him when he saw the substance. At this point, he just needed some.

"How much?" Sam asked.

"For this baggie, ten. But I'm running a special, two baggies for fifteen."

"Deal," all four boys answered.

----------------------------------------------------

Dean found Sam passed out in his bed when he got home. He searches his room quietly, seeing if he could find anything in his bag or in his drawers, but finds nothing.

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, when John arrived home.

"Dad, I think Sammy's on something," he said quietly.

John sighed and sat next to him, "I've been wondering the same thing. He's been acting…"

"Off," Dean said, finishing John's sentence.

"Yea. Since we have no proof yet, we'll have to wait a little bit; handle it gently."

"Dad, I don't know if we could wait any longer, he seems really messed up. I've been noticing it for a while."

"I know. And if I find out that he is on something, I'll kill him myself," John said.

"That's if I don't get my hands on him first," Dean said quietly.

The eldest Winchester men sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Dad…what if he is on something…and he refuses to get help? What do we do then?"

"I don't know…"


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke up the next morning, not as refreshed as he would have liked. He continually tossed and turned, going over the possible reasons for Sam's strange behavior. He only came to the one conclusion; drugs.

He pulled himself off the bed and tapped on Sam's door. He heard rustling inside, and the bed creak, meaning Sam was at least out of bed for right now.

Dean went down the stairs to the kitchen and made some toast and got himself a bowl of cereal. Sam stumbled in minutes later, looking like he hadn't slept all night. Little did Dean know, Sam had snorted some coke before he left his room.

"Morning," Dean said. Sam replied with a grunt and poured himself some cereal.

"I drove Larkin home yesterday," Dean answered.

"Such a gentleman," Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Dean asked.

"Shut up," Sam answered gruffly. He took a few more bites of his cereal, and dropped his bowl into the sink. He didn't even notice John walk into the kitchen and ran right into him. He didn't apologize, just kept going.

John looked at Dean and sighed. They had to figure what was going on, and fast.

--------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean drove in silence, and Sam exited the car without any goodbye. He meandered towards his locker where Larkin was anxiously waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I just got here," Sam said, avoiding her question. He didn't feel like explaining himself to anyone, even Larkin.

"I was worried. Avery got home…he was really messed up. What did you boys do yesterday?"

Sam looked at her with a guilty look; as much as he didn't want to explain himself, he didn't want to lie…not to her.

"You went didn't you. You went to the dealer and got whatever was in the weed!" She hissed angrily. "Samuel Andrew Winchester, I thought you knew better than that!"

"Oh please, you smoked it the other day, don't get high and mighty on me," Sam answered back.

"Yes, I might have smoked, but I ignored it, Samuel," she said, pointing her finger into his chest. "Don't speak to me that way!"

"You're right…I'm sorry," he said, gathering her into his arms.

"Please…please Sam stop. I don't want to see anything happen to you, please," she said, looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, I've got it totally under control. Let's go to class," Sam said, leading her away from his locker.

-----------------------------------------------------------

But at the end of the day, Sam wasn't there, neither was any of the other boys. This became the routine for them. Sam would come in, say he had it under control, he could stop when he wanted, but they would all be gone before the end of the day.

They kept up skipping school by forging some letters, saying they had to leave early, or come in later. But after a full two weeks of forged letters, the school became concerned. The four boys' appearance had changed drastically; all four were pale, very skinny, and had deep dark circles under their eyes. They decided to take action, and call their parents…


	10. Chapter 10

John was at work when he got the phone call from Sam's high school. He and Dean were working on a transmission when the alert came over the loud speaker that John Winchester had a phone call on line 3. He slowly got up and went to the office where it was quiet enough to hold a conversation.

"This is John Winchester."

"Hello, Mr. Winchester, this is Mrs. Clarke, principle of your son's high school."

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Winchester, I am calling to express my concern about your son, Samuel."

"What's wrong? Was he hurt?" John asked panicked.

"He has been absent a lot over the past few weeks, and we wanted to see how he was doing."

"He's been absent?" John asked. "My son drops him of every morning."

"Sir, he's been handing in slips, signed by yourself, with reasons he had to leave early."

"I didn't sign anything!" John growled.

"Well, your son has been coming in late or leaving everyday for the past couple of weeks. Originally, we weren't concerned, but now that you did not sign the notes, there is good reason to be concerned."

"I don't know what's going on…he's been acting strange…but…"

"Mr. Winchester, I accepted your son into this school based on his astounding academics. But currently, your son is failing most of his classes and he is rarely seen in school. Texas is not a state without it's problems."

"What does that mean?"

"A few years back, a lot of teens died of overdoses of Cocaine. The authories caught the men who had been selling the drugs, but it is only a matter of time before another drug lord settled in a small town to make its profit. I'm afraid to say it, but I think Sam and his friends have been lured in," the principle said.

"Oh god, I was afraid of that…"

"It is not certain yet, Mr. Winchester. Sam and his friends could just be goofing off. But I wanted to clue you into what is happening."

"Thank you, I'll talk to him after school, see what's going on," John answered and hung up. He went to his boss, told him of a small family emergency, and John and Dean left work to beat Sam home from school.

------------------------------------------------------

Sam kissed Larkin goodbye at school and made his way home. Thank god his dad and brother wouldn't be home. He needed to get high and fast. The weather was warm, but it wouldn't make you sweat like Sam was now. He took a detour through the local park and snorted a little coke to hold him over, not able to stand the pull any longer

He walked the rest of the way home in a daze and was shocked to see the Impala and the truck in the driveway. _Fuck…_

He walked into the house and saw his father and brother sitting in the family room, with looks of anger, fear and confusion all rolled into one…oddly enough.

"Sit down Sammy," John said quietly.

"Can't I got stuff to do," Sam answered and turned to leave.

"Sam, you leave this room and you're in for a world of hurt," John said, suddenly standing.

Sam turned and looked at his father and laughed. "Yea, ok." Sam went to leave again when john grabbed his arm and forced him to the couch.

"Uh, I believe child abuse is illegal, John," Sam spat. John could hardly keep himself calm, and if it wasn't for Dean stepping in, he would have strangled his son.

"What are you on Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Fuck off! I ain't on shit! You're the ones with the sticks up your asses," Sam yelled.

"Sam, we know ok. Your school called. We know about the lies and everything. Please, just tell us, or tell me what's going on with you…we can help," Dean said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Sam growled, and shrugged Dean's hand off his shoulder, and leaping from the couch. "You wanna believe some asshole from school over me, fine. Be my mother fucking guest!"

"Samuel Andrew Winchester, I did not raise you to behave this way," John bellowed.

"You didn't raise me at all! Dean did! You were too obsessed with whatever killed Mom. You haven't cared about me a day in your life. I could die, and you wouldn't care," Sam shouted back.

"That's not true and you know it!" Dean yelled.

"Of course you wouldn't; you'd defend him to the grave," Sam said, pointing a finger at Dean.

"Sam, you're sick alright. Please, let us help you," Dean pleaded.

"I don't need shit from any of you!"

"Why are you acting like this?" Dean asked, distraught.

"Please, like you give a fuck," Sam retorted.

"We do. Why do you think we're trying to find out what you're on?" John asked.

"For the love of god! You don't take nothing for a fucking answer, do you?" Sam growled. He moved towards the door when grabbed him. Sam spun and pushed him back

"Stay the hell away from me!" Sam yelled, and opened the front door.

"Sam, you leave now, don't come back," John Winchester declared.

"It's ok Dad. You'll finally have the family you always wanted; one that didn't include me. You're dead to me now," Sam answered bitterly, and slammed the door shut.

-----------------------------------------------

John kicked the coffee table in frustration, but he watched Dean sit on the couch quietly. Tears dripped down his face.

"I think we lost him Dad."


	11. Chapter 11

Larkin was sitting in her living room working on her math homework. She had fifty problems to do, and her teacher said it would be fun. _Cruel and unusual punishment is what it is_, Larkin thought angrily as she erased a problem on her paper furiously. A knock at her door made her lookup and she said a quick thank you to what ever good graces their were in the world.

She opened the door and saw Sam standing their, eyes blood shot from crying, and his arms wrapped protectively around his chest. "Can…Can I…come in?" He asked quietly.

"Of course," Larkin said, pulling him inside and immediately into a hug. Sam broke down again on her shoulder and she continued to hold him.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, running her hands calmly up and down his back.

"Got into a fight with my family," Sam said gruffly.

"I'm sorry," Larkin said, placing her finger under Sam's chin to make him look into her eyes. She reached up and kissed his eyes, then his nose, cheeks, and finally his lips.

Sam kissed her back and the began to walk down the hall way to Larkin's bedroom. The couple collapsed in the bed and continued their heavy make out session. After a while, Sam broke the connection and looked Larkin in the eyes. She nodded and kissed Sam again. She pulled his shirt over his head and he pulled her's off as well.

The teens continued to undress each other, until both were naked and panting.

"You sure?" Sam asked again quietly.

"Yea, Sammy, I'm sure," she whispered. Sam reached for his wallet and took the condom Dean had given him from the one pocket. Sam kissed her again, and Larkin and Samuel Winchester were virgins no more.

-----------------------------------------

They lay next to each other on her bed, limbs intertwined, covered by her baby pink sheets.

Sam had never felt anything like that before; Dean said it would be great, but Sam never imagined it being that…amazing and beautiful at the same time. He looked at Larkin with heavy eyes and kissed her briefly.

"I love you," he said, tracing a finger from her belly over her one breast.

"Mhmmm, I love you too," she whispered, leaning into his touch.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"It was amazing, love. Thank you," she kissed his lips again and they laid in post sex bliss for the next hour, allowing sleep to consume them.

Sam woke a little later, feeling the need for another hit. He gently got out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

Larkin assumed Sam had thought she was still asleep, and she quietly crept up to the door to the bathroom. He could very well be using the facilities, but she wanted to make sure. But as she listened, she heard the sound of a large inhale followed by another. Shocked, she backed up slowly and crawled back into bed. He said he would stop, he said he could control it. That's what the fight was about, Larkin thought.

Sam crept back into the room and got into the bed. Larkin rolled to look at him and smiled.

"You hungry?" She asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Yea, I could go for something," Sam said quietly. Larkin took in the glassy eyes and red nose and knew she had to do something.

"Lemme run into the kitchen and get something," she said, getting out if bed and putting on her robe.

"Hey, no robes…let's be naked!" Sam said with a smile.

"Yea, I'll be naked in the kitchen, and one of my parents or my brother comes home. That's real smart," she said sarcastically.

"I just love your body, you're beautiful," he said dreamily.

"Thanks baby," she said giving him a small kiss. "Now, stop distracting me, we need sustenance," she said.

---------------------------------------

She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone and called John and Dean Winchester.

"Hi, Mr. Winchester, it's Larkin," she whispered into the phone.

"Larkin, are you ok?" John asked, alarmed as to why she was whispering.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know; he's here with me and not to worry."

"Ok thank god. He;s ok then?" John asked.

"Yea, but Mr. Winchester he needs help."

"I know, I want to stage a intervention…do you think you could help?"

"Yea, what do you want me to do?"

"On Friday, go to the movies, or anything to get him out of the house. Dean, a therapist from Sunrise House rehab and myself will be there when you get back."

"Will that work?"

"I don't know. But if we're all together on this, hopefully it will."

"I don't want to loose him," Larkin said tearfully into the phone.

"Me neither," John said quietly.

"I'll do it," she answered.

"Ill give you more details when we get closer to firday, ok?"

"Yea, let me know."

"Thanks Larkin. I can see why Sam loves you."

"Thank you Mr. Winchester, I appreciate it."

"Take care."

"You too."

-------------------------------------------------

Sam was waiting impatiently in the bedroom, and gave a sign of relief when Larkin came back in the room, with her hands behind her back.

"Hey, I thought you were getting food?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I did," she said seductively, showing Sam the items she had brought with her; strawberries and whipped cream.

"You hungry Sammy?" she asked, the robe sliding from her shoulders.

"I…I…I…" Sam said, his upstairs brain not registering to what was happening. His downstairs brain…had no problem.

"I'll take that as a yes," Larkin smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

John, Dean, and Larkin planned the intervention all week. They were to meet at Larkin's house with her parent's present also. They wanted Avery to enter rehab as well. John and Dean had called Sunrise House, and they had already accepted Sam into the program. Now all they needed was for Sam to agree. Larkin wasn't one hundred percent sure about it, she didn't know how he would react to being cornered.

All day Friday, Larkin was consumed with worry. So many things could go wrong, and the thought of pushing Sam away was terrifying. Bottom line, she would help him, no matter what the cost.

------------------------------------------------

The young couple went out for dinner at the diner they had their first date at. Sam was quieter than usual, but Larkin kept the conversation light. She knew once they got back to her house, the show down would begin. She wasn't as concerned for her brother; Avery didn't want to do it, and just needed help getting off. The drugs had a different hold on Sam, a kind of hold that is rarely, if ever, broken. Even now, the boys' is jittery from not taking a hit. She could see the sweat across his upper lip and the slight shakiness of his hands, but he had the faintest smell of weed about him.

They paid and began the slow walk back to her house. Holding his hand, Larkin wished this could all be different. She wished they had never smoked weed, or that Sam got addicted to Cocaine. She loved this boy with her whole heart, and it nearly killed her to see him in so much pain. And the thought of him hating her for the intervention, almost made her break down and cry.

------------------------------------------

They walked in the front door, and walked into the quiet house.

"Want to watch some t.v.?" Larkin asked, holding Sam's hand and bringing him to the family room.

"Yea, sounds good, babe," Sam said following her inside.

Larkin entered the room and held her breathe, waiting for Sam to register the fact that his family and her family were sitting in the same family room.

"What it's going on?" Sam asked confused. He looked at Larkin to her parents, Avery, and his parents.

"This is called intervention Sam," a voice said from behind him, startling Sam. He quickly spun around at the stranger blocking his only way out.

"A what?" Sam asked, a little more heated.

"My name is Dave Gilden and I am a therapist from Sunrise House. Your family, and Larkin have come together to ask you to enter rehab for your drug addiction," the stranger repeated. "Avery, has already agreed to enter rehab, but we wanted tp speak with you about entering as well."

Sam spun back around and looked Larkin in the face, anger radiating from his eyes. He let go of her hand roughly, "You are in on this too?" He yelled.

"Sam, listen to me-"

"No, fuck you!" Sam screamed, backing away from her.

"Sam you need help, please. We're here to help you," Larkin said with tears in her eyes.

"Did it ever enter your fucking head that I don't need your god damn help?" Sam screamed, making Larkin shrink back from him.

"That's enough Samuel," John said, standing next to Larkin, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. Dean remained sitting on the couch, watching this person who he no longer knew rant and rave.

"Uh oh, you called me Samuel. You must mean business," Sam said with a bitter laugh.

"Sam, will you please take a seat and listen to what everyone has to say?" the therapist asked.

Sam paced back and forth like a tiger in a cage. John went to touch his arm, to guide hi to a chair when Sam jumped back. "Don't touch me! Don't ever fucking touch me!" Sam hissed.

He went to the chair opposite of everyone else and sat there.

"Ok, John, why don't you talk to Sam first," the therapist suggested. John nodded and unfolded the piece of paper he had prepared.

"Ok. Well, Sam, we're here today to get you the help you need. We all love you very much and don't want to see you hurt. We are not doing this to torture you or corner you, but this was the only way to reach you. I have never…been an affectionate father towards you and your brother, and for that I apologize. I should not have been so distant, and maybe this would never have happened. I just want to see my Sam again, the Sam that isn't addicted to drugs," John said quietly, and refolded his paper.

Sam mocked John by clapping slowly. "That was beautiful," Sam said in a fake, sad voice. "Next!" he yelled.

Larkin unfolded her paper with shaky hands and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Sam, I brought you here today because I want you to get help. I have never loved anyone like I love you, and you are slowly destroying yourself. You promised me you had it under control and that you could kick it but I have seen it grow worse and worse. I want you to be the Sam I fell in love with, and I know he's in there somewhere. Please Sam, please get help," Larkin said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Sam just glared at her from across the room, making Larkin put her head down in defeat. "You're a liar, and I'll never trust you again," Sam hissed. "Can we wrap this up please?"

Dean had been sitting back the whole time, taking it all in. After a few moments, he found his voice. "I remember the day mom brought you home from the hospital. You were so small, and there had been a complication when you were born…you weren't breathing and they had to keep you longer. When you finally arrived home, Mom adored you. She would take us to the park and she would show us off to all the other mom's there. How do you think she feels? Seeing you like this? You think she'd be proud of the way your behaving? The way you have yelled and screamed at Larkin and Dad. I love you Sam, and I have done the best I can to protect you…but it seems the one thing I couldn't protect you from was yourself," Dean said, looking straight at Sam, his eyes never wavering, his voice never cracking.

"I think you have been behaving like a selfish prick and Dad, Larkin and I have decided that if you do not enter rehab today, you are not allowed to come stay with any of us. We will give you no money, clothes, housing, or even acknowledge you on the street if you choose not to get help," Dean said, his voice hard.

Sam stared at his brother, and nodded. "Fuck you Dean, Dad, and Larkin. I hate all of you," Sam whispered, his body shaking with rage. He got up from the chair and walked towards the exit.

"Sam, are you refusing treatment?" Dave asked.

"What the fuck do you think?" Sam yelled. Dave nodded, and stepped aside and allowed Sam to walk past him.

"No Sam, wait!" Larkin cried out, jumping from the couch to follow her boyfriend. She was surprised when Dean was the one who restrained her.

"Don't…don't…" he whispered to her. He watched her eyes fill with tears and felt her knees shake. He pulled her into a hug and held her sobbing form.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait! If the alerts don't come on by tomorrow, i'm going on strike!!!!!!!!!! this is ridiculous!!!!grr face!!!!

-

-

John sat at his kitchen table after work drinking a steaming cup of black coffee. The house was quiet, even though both the older Winchester's were currently at home. Both kept quiet and to themselves, taking in small sentences. Neither blamed the other, but their grief was just too much to discuss. Sam had been missing for three whole months.

After the intervention had failed, John and Dean put in a call to the police. If they were to find the young Winchester, they were to arrest him. Sam was still sixteen, and was now technically a run away, along with being a drug addict. It was the only way to find him, because when you run away, you stay away.

There had been a few times where John thought he saw his son, and his heart stopped for a moment. But it would sadly beat again when he saw it was another shaggy headed teen with a big grin and wide eyes. Hell, John even thought he saw Sam as a six year old on a bike on his way home from work.

John knew Dean was taking this harder than he was. Dean used the tough love method, because it really was the only way to break through to an addict; take away everything until there's nothing left and they come crawling back. But he knew Dean felt guilty, and the longer Sam was missing, the more John became concerned for both of his sons.

John deposited his empty coffee cup in the sink and went to the family where he found Dean watching the television. Well, not really watching television, more just starring at the screen.

"How you doing Dean?" John asked, sitting in the recliner next to Dean. The boy shrugged his shoulders, a typical response from him these days.

"Listen Dean I-" John began but he was interrupted by the phone ringing in the kitchen. Sighing, John got up and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Mr. Winchester?" The voice asked on the other side. There was a lot of back round noise but it was muffled.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Officer Evans. We found your son."

"Oh my god! Is he ok?" John yelled into the phone. He instantly heard Dean in the next room scramble off the couch and run in the kitchen.

"Is he ok?" Dean asked, tugging on John's arm like he was a child waiting for a present.

John held up a patient hand to his son, telling him to wait.

"Yea, he's ok. We're holding him. We suggest you come to the precinct," the officer said.

"Ok, we'll be right there, thank you!" John said hanging up. "They have him, he's ok," John said with a small smile. Dean smiled back but both were afraid to see what was left of their Sam.

-------------------------------------------

They entered the precinct and dodged the officers leading inmates from one room to another. They went to the front desk where an officer pointed them to the interrogation room number five.

Outside the door waiting for them was Officer Evans. "Mr. Winchester?" He called and waved to the two out of place men. Dean and John nearly ran to the man.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"He's inside. We have him waiting in here instead of a cell. You wanna see him?"

The man knew it was a stupid question, and he lead them into the first room. They saw a huge glass window on the opposite, and through it they saw Sam; he looked terrible.

He was wearing a dirty, black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his head. Underneath, his hair was greasy and unkempt. He had deep back circles under his eyes and his lips were cracked and red and one was spilt. He had traces of dirt down his face and neck. His hands were filthy and his knuckles were red, cut up and bruised; even though they were folded together, he couldn't control the shaking. His jeans were ripped and his sneakers had holes in them. His clothes hung off his lengthy frame, and one could see he lost an easy thirty pounds. He had a nervous demeanor to him, almost as if he was waiting for someone to come around the corner and jump him. He shoulders hung low, looking like he was carrying a huge weight on his shoulders.

Both John gasped while Dean muffled a small _Jesus_ under his breath at his appearance. A whole knew level of fear gripped them; what had happened to him all those months?

"You ready?" Officer Evans asked. John and Dean nodded mutely, afraid to speak as of yet. "Once you greet him, I'll give him the ultimatum; jail or rehab. Ok?" Again he was met by head nods.

The officer opened the door and led the Winchester's to meet their missing family member.

----------------------------------------------

Sam hardly looked up to see who had entered and when he did, he just looked the other way. Ignoring Sam's displeasure, Dean walked up to his brother and knelt next to him. When Sam didn't turn towards him, Dean pulled his chair away from the table and situated it in front of him.

Dean starred at him, fingers tracing his brothers abused ones and examining the holes in his clothing, making sure their was no holes in the skin beneath it. He made his way up to Sam's face; the boy's eyes starring intently at his lap. Dean reached a hand up and lifted his brother's chin to look at his dirty face. He slipped the hood from his head and they looked intently at each other. Dean saw eyes that had grown older and wearier since he last saw him. Eyes that had seen too much, been through to much…

Dean cupped his hands around his brother's face in his hands and ran his thumbs across the thin cheeks.

Neither said anything to each other, but John saw that both his boys were just comfortable with the other's presence. Sam pulled away suddenly, as if he had to build the wall back up he had made between him and his family. Dean allowed him too, not wanting to push too much too soon.

"So Sam, you have two options. I can release you to your family, where you will go immediately to Sunrise House, or I take you to jail. Which would you like?"

Sam got agitated very quickly, and turned venomous eyes towards the officer, "Guess there's not much choice?"

"There's always a choice, Sam. You have just made real shitty ones," Evans said.

"According to who? You? That holds a lot of weight…I could say the same for you," Sam spat.

"Sam, please show some respect," John said quietly.

"Ha! You're the last person who should speak about respect. I'll respect officer dick when he respects me," Sam yelled.

"Sam, that's enough," dean said quietly, putting a calming arm on his brother. Sam wrenched from his grip.

"I'll do my time at Sunrise House. Don't expect me to stay any longer thans required. Once I'm done, I'm out," Sam hissed.

"Good choice," Evans said with a smile.

"Everyone's a fucking comedian," Sam snarled and stood. Dean noticed he walked with a limp and as he passed his father and the officer, he didn't allow either to touch him.

"Just drop me off where you want me this time, John," Sam said, and the four men left for Sunrise House.


	14. Chapter 14

After the entrance examination and a shower, Sam was shown to his room while he would complete the two month program. Dean and John stayed with him the whole time, much to the annoyance of the younger Winchester. The facility was beautiful, and each patient had their own room and bathroom.

Both John and Dean noticed the side effects of Sam being off the drugs. The shaking in his hands became steadily worse, and he young man wore a constant look of pain. It killed John and Dean to see him that way.

Sam sat on the bed while one of the leaders of the rehab spoke to John and Dean about the facilities.

--------------------------------------------------

"After de-tox, Sam will go to counseling, both group and one on one. The time here will be difficult, but it's what Sam makes of it."

They heard Sam snort and get off the bed and lean next to the window. Sam was feeling sick, like the worse stomach bug he ever have times ten. He didn't want to here anyone talk, he just wanted to sleep.

"So Sam, when was your last hit?" The counseler asked.

"Yesterday morning," Sam replied.

"How many hits would you have taken between that time and now?"

"As many as I needed."

"Why haven't you taken a hit since yesterday Sam?"

Sam's brain was flooded of images of what had taken place yesterday and a few snap shots of the past three months. He shook his head, but it only made his stomach rebel. He ran into the bathroom and threw up the meager contents into the toilet. Dean followed him in and rubbed soothing circles on his back. The boy got up on shaky feet and made his way to his bed were he collapsed.

"I'll be back soon to check in," the young man said, excusing himself from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night was spent in the bathroom; Sam laying in a ball on the floor with John and Dean comforting him as much as they could. Most of the time Sam would hurl insults and push their hands away, especially towards John. Why, John had no clue. After some time, he only allowed Dean to help him, allowing him to be picked up so he could be sick in the toilet, not having the strength to do it on his own.

After one particular nasty nautious spell, Sam was soaked in sweat and writhing in pain on the floor, clutching to his brother's shirt.

"P-p-please…just k-k-kill me…I ca-n't do this anymore," he groaned.

"Yes you can, come on fight this! Don't let this beat you, fight!" Dean said sternly, cradling his brother to his chest like an infant.

"No…no…c-c-an't…need it…can't stop…won't help…"

"Yes you can…people beat this everyday," Dean reasoned.

"Yea…by…k-k-killing themselves," Sam groaned and than almost yelled out from the pain consuming his body. The violent shakings had over taken his body, and his desperately thin body seized in Dean's arms.

"No, come on, you can do this. We're so proud of you…even Mom. I know she's smiling down on you right now," Dean said, allowing a few stray tears to slip from his eyes.

"Y-y-yoy th-th-think so?" Sam whispered.

"I know so," John said, making his presence known. Sam nodded his head, and continued to find shelter in his brother's arms from the onslaught of pain.


	15. Chapter 15

It took Sam's body a full three weeks to kick the drugs enough to function. Once he was starting to feel better, he started his group and single sessions. It was all teens and young adults at the group, some lived at the sight, while other's had "graduated" and just came back for some extra reinforcement. To say Sam hated group therapy was an understatement.

The group leaders were Liz and Zach, former addicts themselves, who came back to work at the center. The group was five kids, all around Sam's age.

----------------------------------------

"So Sam, how are you?" Liz asked him, only earning a shrug from the proverbial silent one.

"What does the shrug mean?"

"Mean's I don't wanna talk. Everyone might be into the sharing and caring, but I don't give a shit," Sam said flatly.

"I think you do," Zach said.

"What you a mind reader now?" Sam gritted out.

"No, but I know how you feel."

"Of course you do," Sam replied sarcastically. "You don't know shit about how I feel."

"So tell me," Zach said.

"You have no idea what I've been through," Sam growled. "No one does," he whispered.

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"Forget it. Just drop it," Sam replied hastily, ducking his eyes before he could make eye contact with anyone in the group.

"You know, we all got issues, but you don't have to be a dick to them," a guy named Todd answered.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom big guy, but I really-"when Sam didn't finish the sentence. He was distracted by two people he saw through the window that looked out into the hallway. Standing in the hallway was Dean, but the figure behind him shocked him; it was Larkin.

He opened the door, giving his brother a glare before he turned his eyes on Larkin.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked quietly.

"I just…wanted to see if you're ok," she said with a smile, taking a step forward, making Sam shuffle back. He still didn't like too many people touching him, besides his father and Dean.

"I'm fine. I gotta go," Sam said, turning quickly to make his way back to his room.

"Larkin, I'm sorry," Dean said, turning towards the visibly heartbroken girl.

"It's ok…I'll come back sometime soon," she whispered and walked off before Dean could talk to her. Sighing, Dean made his way to Sam's room.

--------------------------------------

Dean entered the room five minutes later, closing the door behind him.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Dean said. "I didn't would bother you," Dean said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm tired, Dean. I'm gonna sleep," Sam said, settling on his bed.

"Ok, well, I'll just watch some television for a while," Dean said, sitting into the chair closest to the television.

--------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when Sam began screaming.

"Nooooooo!"Sam screamed on the top of his lungs


	16. Chapter 16

Dean shot up from the couch and ran towards his brother; Sam was still asleep, but was fighting some unseen force.

"No! Let go, don't touch me!" he screamed, thrashing and kicking his arms and legs.

"Sammy, wake up!" Dean said calmly, holding Sam's arms down so he wouldn't injure himself.

"No…no," Sam continued to fight, but it slowed, and Dean saw his eyes begin to open.

"Hey, little man. You ok?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

It took a few minutes for Sam to recognize his surroundings. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and rubbed his hands across his face. Sam's door flew open, further starling the brother's, to see it was one of the counselors.

"You ok, Sam?" He asked.

"Yea, just a bad dream," the young guy said with a small smirk.

"You have no idea," Sam said under his breath. The young counselor excused himself from the room, leaving Sam and Dean in silence.

"You ok Sammy? You haven't had a night terror like that since you were a kid," Dean said, leaning forward to push Sam's bangs from his forehead, but the kid backed away.

"I…I'm ok…" Sam said distractedly. He laid back down, face away from Dean.

"Ok, well I'm here to listen whenever you need me," Dean said quietly, to which Sam's only reply was a small head nod.

Dean was very concerned for his little brother. So much was not known about his three months, and according to the police, Sam was picked up in a very rough side of town, the places you drive eighty through to avoid. Who knew what Sam saw, what he experienced on his own…fighting to survive.

Dean never expected the kid to stay missing. He figured he would need a few days to blow off steam and then see the error of his ways. I don't think anyone realized how bad off Sam was, and his detox was further confirmation.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean whispered, leaving the bed and returning to the couch by the television.

--------------------------

Sammy laid on his side, pretending to be asleep. He tried to block the memories out over and over again. He hated the way he felt, knew he should be a better person. But when you experience…such terrible things it's hard to return to who you once were.

Sam had flash backs all the time, and he hid the panic attacks he had as well as he could, minus his current outburst putting him on Dean's radar.

_Living in a alley…eating from garbage bins…living with his dealer….dealing for money…but it wasn't enough….more…more he needed more money… then two nights before he was picked up…_

Sam shook his head, trying to forget…but he couldn't…how did he become his empty shell? When was he so desperate that he sank to unimaginable lows?

Sam buried his face in his pillow, hiding the tears that slipped down his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Around 5:30, Dean, Sam, and John went to the cafeteria in the facility. Dean chowed down on his spaghetti and meatballs while Sam just rolled his meatballs around on the tray.

"How was group today Sam?" John asked.

"It was group," Sam said with a small smile, hoping that would appeal his father.

"How are you feeling about things?" John questioned further.

"I'm feeling like I can't wait to bust out of here."

"I can imagine," John said with a smile. He watched his youngest push the food around on his plate.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," Sam replied shortly.

"You should eat more; you've lost a lot of weight. You have to get some muscle back, training will be easier," John said innocently.

Sam threw his fork down, which clinked loudly off his plate. It was loud enough to make Dean come up for air.

"You know, all that shit you've taught us about supernatural, doesn't mean shit in the real world," Sam growled.

"Sam it's for your protection," John said tersely.

"From what Dad? Last time I checked, rock salt didn't save me from…"Sam shook his head and pushed him from the table. He stood and started to limp away when Dean stopped him.

"Save you from what Sam?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything," Sam said, covering his tracks.

"Bull, Sam please, let me in," Dean said.

"I don't have anything to say Dean," Sam said and pulled away from his brother. He walked away from his family, hardly breathing. He walked as quickly as he could to his room, and locked the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------

It came on him like a tidal wave, and he felt like he was drowning…he couldn't hold it in anymore.

He grabbed the lamp that was sitting on his dresser and threw it across the room, shattering it. He grabbed the mirror off the wall and bashed it on the dresser. He threw, broke, and kicked anything he could get his hands on, anything to forget.

"_Kid, want a way to pick up some extra cash?"_

Sam ran to his night stand and pulled the drawers and continuously hit them against the wall, sending pieces of sheet-rock everywhere.

"_You're just another dealer, but who says you can't be something more?"_

The drawer was reduced to splinters before he moved onto his next target. Another mirror was just across the room and he stood in front of it.

"_Come on kid, just quickie, I'll give you an extra fifty you can keep for yourself. Think of the drugs you could get."_

"_No, I don't turn tricks."_

"_Too bad."_

Sam punched the mirror with his hand and glass showered down. Blood seeped from his hands and slithered its way down his fingers and pooled in his palm.

He grabbed the standing lamp in the corner and bashed in the television when the door burst open, revealing his dad, Dean, and tow counselors.

"Hey, Sammy, let's talk about this," one of the men said.

"I don't want to talk," Sam yelled, sobbing now, and swung the lamp at the man. He jumped out of the way just in time.

"Sammy, put it down, come on man," Dean said, stepping forward.

"I…I don't…" Sam sobbed.

"What Sam, what's wrong?" Dean said.

"I can't…do this anymore," Sam cried, letting the lamp drop to his side. One of the counselors stepped forward but Sam quickly swung it at him.

"Enough Sammy, come on," Dean said, stepping closer.

Sam dropped the lamp and sunk to his knees, curling into the fetal position. Dean knelt next to his little brother.

"It's ok, Sammy, I'm gonna help you, ok?" Dean whispered. Sam looked up to him through red eyes and nodded, allowing his brother to pull him into his ar


	18. Chapter 18

Dean held his brother for a while, while John asked to two rehab staff to give them all some alone time. But as they left, Zach quietly entered the room after hearing all the commotion. Zach needed to be there as Sam's counselor, being the medium between the family. John was going to ask Zack to leave, but Zach just shook his head. It wasn't about them anymore, it was all about Sam. Zach went over to were Dean and Sam were huddled on the floor and sat next to them.

"Man Sam, if you wanted some redecoration done, I'm sure all you had to do is ask," Zach joked with the younger. Sam smirked slightly but found himself burying deeper into his brother's embrace. Dean held onto the boy tightly, giving the boy whatever comfort he might need.

"Sam, normally the counselors don't talk about their own stories until later on into the session, but I have a feeling that once you hear my story, you might not feel so alone," Zach said, looking to Dean to see if he could continue. Dean nodded his head, feeling the boy was relaxed and calm.

"I started cocaine when I was fifteen, my family moved from place to place and I didn't have much friends. I became depressed and I just tried it…and from then on I couldn't stop," Zach said noticing Sam's eyes peaking out at him through the fierce embrace of his older brother.

"I did what I had to do to get the drugs. I dealt drugs, ate out of dumpsters, and even turned a few tricks in order to survive. One day, it was raining and I was hiding near a dumpster when I found a flyer stuck to the side for Sunrise House. It was a miracle actually...of all the dumpsters to be sitting next to, I sat next to one with a rehab flyer stuck on it. So I took it as fate and entered the rehab."

"I have a feeling you and I have similar experiences, am I right Sam?" Zach asked, and Sam slowly nodded.

"There are other people who feel just as scared and hurt as you feel, Sam. But I'm telling you, once you let someone in, it makes the pain a lot less. Now, it doesn't have to be me, it could be your brother and your Dad. But as a friend, I really think you should open up. You have a lot of people cheering for you Sam, more than most people have when they come here. Let them in Sam," Zach said and stood, leaving the family in comfortable quietness.

------------------------------------

Sam adjusted himself in Dean's arms to make himself more comfortable. John came over to both his boys and Sat where Zach was previously.

"I want to let you know what happened…but…" Sam began quietly.

"But what?" John asked.

"You'll be ashamed of me," Sam whispered.

"Never, in a million years, will I ever be ashamed of you," John said fiercely.

Sam nodded his head and sat up away from Dean. He adjusted his legs so he sat "indian style" in front of his family.

"After I left I had no where to go, so I just…lived where I could. I'd crash with fellow druggies or friends from school for a while. I had no money…so I'd hustle pool when I could, I begged, and borrowed and stole things. After a while, I didn't even have friends to stay with, so I'd live in the alleys between buildings near the dumpsters…because you could pull the lid out to keep you dry when it rained," Sam muffled, fiddling with his clothes or chewing on his nails the entire time.

"After a while, my dealer said he'd give me a job, so I would make deliveries and I'd make money that way. That worked out for a while, because I could stay with him and I worked…you know."

"But…he wasn't happy with the money he was making so he began to tell clients that anyone who delivered the drugs would be up for sex or something," Sam said. Dean and John sat still as stone as they heard the accounts of what their baby had been through…that they had made him go through.

"I told him I didn't do that shit and I never would…I'd die first…" Sam said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"He said he's tell them I wasn't for sale and I believed him. So two nights before I was picked up, I went and made a delivery to this house. There was like…three guys inside. I delivered the drugs…like I was supposed to…" Sam said, his breathing hitched and he couldn't catch his breath. He was panicking, reliving the moments before darkness consumed him.

"Hey, Sammy, come on buddy, calm down," Dean said between his own tears. Both Dean and John rubbed soothing circles into his back and he calmed after five minutes.

"What happened next Sammy?" John asked quietly, but he already knew…how could he not?

"The guy who opened the door and asked if I wanted to make some extra money I said no, but he said it was a fast way to get more cash…I told him I didn't turn tricks…and he said too bad…he punched me in the face, but I fought back…I swear I did," Sam cried, looking at his father, pleading for acceptance. "But I…there was five of them…and I got knocked out. When I came to, I…just got dressed and left…I went to an alleyway and that's where the police found me," Sam said, putting a hand over his face and shrunk into a small ball.

"I'm sorry I couldn't…f-f-fight…I didn't w-w-want to…I tried so hard…" Sam sobbed. This time it was John who pulled Sammy into his arms.

"Sam, I know you did the best you could…I love you no matter what has happened. You're my baby…and I'm sorry I couldn't save you from that," John said, tears slipping down his face. Dean had been silent the entire time, and slowly stood and went to the door.

"Dean, where are you going?" John asked.

"Sam needs a better check up then they gave him Dad. I'm going to let them know," Dean answered and left.

Dean did inform the medical staff of what happened to his brother but he had a few stops to make.

-----------------

Mysteriously, four men disappeared that night and were never heard from again…not that many people would have looked for them. Dean watched as their salted and gasoline drenched bodies went up in flames along with the dealers house before he quietly made his way back to Sunrise House.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean arrived back at the rehab center around 12:30 and silently made his way towards Sam's room. He made sure he burned the previous outfit he had been wearing and he buried the gun he had used twenty miles away in a state park. The hallways were illuminated by a soft light and it made Dean feel more peaceful. He opened Sam's door and made his way inside.

------------------------------------------------------

The room had been cleaned by the staff and more furniture was moved inside. A lone lamp was on in the corner of the room near Sam's bed and John sat in the chair next to his youngest. The boy looked dwarfed under all the blankets he was currently sleeping under, but John noticed he looked more peaceful than he had in a while.

John looked up when Dean entered and waved his hand to signal Dean to enter the room. Dean made his way to his father and sat in the empty chair next to his father. The two sat in silence as the watched the youngest sleep, before John spoke quietly to Dean.

"You took care of it then?" He asked, with out looking at his son. Dean put his head down afraid his father would be irate with him for is actions. But Dean wasn't sorry…and he would do it again in a heart beat.

"Yes sir. But I'm not sorry for doing it," Dean answered.

John nodded his head and continued to loom at his youngest.

"Good boy," he whispered to Dean.

"How did the tests go earlier?" Dean asked.

"There…was evidence of rape…but we uh…knew that," John swallowed thickly. "So far, all the tests for STD's came back negative, but we'll have to wit for the AIDs test to come back."

"AIDS?" Dean almost yelled, causing Sam to turn slightly in the bed.

"Shhh. Yes…they said it was…standard procedure or something."

Dean kept silent for a few moments before the tears he had been keeping at bay were released. John pulled his eldest into a hug and held him before both men pulled away to catch some sleep.

---------------------------------------------

The next day, Sam was in his group therapy and Zach decided to change the topic of the day to just a general discussion. After a while, you need some sort of normalcy and bot jus discussing their feelings. There was a change in Sam's negative attitude, and though he was reclusive, he was engaging in the conversation.

"So everyone, what do you want to be? What do you wish you could be from now on?" Zach asked posing the question for the group. Everyone had various answers…

"I wish I was prettier."

"I want to change my bad habits."

"I want friends that really care about me."

Soon it was Sam's turn but he remained silent for a period of time.

"Sam, what do you want to be?" Zach asked again quietly.

Turning thoughtful eyes to the group leader, Sam simply shrugged and replied, "I just want to be sixteen."

Everyone in the group nodded their heads in agreement and Zach smiled at Sam. "That's good Sam, very good."


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks had gone by since Sam's confession, and as difficult as it was, Sam has been getting better and better. He readily participated in group and single therapy and even engaged with the others who lived at the facility. He had friends there and he was often found laughing and joking with everyone. He still had another month and a d half of rehab to go, but he was making good strides.

Of course, he had his days, and nightmares still plagued his sleep, but Dean John, and most importantly Sam were beginning to heal.

---------------------------------------------

One afternoon, Sam and Dean and a few others were playing poker in the common room when out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Larkin peek around the corner. Sam felt his stomach flutter and flip when he saw her and excused himself from the poker game.

Dean looked up at his brother as he walked out to meet Larkin. "That's my boy," he whispered softly, and returned to the game.

He walked into the hallway and stopped when Larkin looked up and saw Sam. She gave him a small smile and a little hand wave and he returned her gesture. They walked to meet each other in the hallway not knowing what to do or say.

"Hey," Sam whispered.

"Save the hey, you might marry a jackass someday," Larkin retorted, hoping the joke work break the awkwardness that had formed between them.

"The only jackass I see around here is me," Sam replied with a smile. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"I'd love that," she whispered, and allowed him to lead her outside to the gardens. They walked side by side for a while in comfortable silence.

"We have group out here sometimes and it's nice. The people here understand and of course, everyone in group has been through the same things," Sam said, his voice trailing off. They sat in a bench near freshly planted flowers.

"Sam, I just want to say I am so proud of what you have accomplished…I think you're incredibly brave for entering rehab," Larkin said, gently taking Sam's hand in hers.

"There's nothing to be proud of…I didn't enter here on my free will," Sam said.

"Still, you got clean, and that says something, doesn't it?"

"I guess…" Sam said. He was still working on the whole self forgiveness thing. "Larkin, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I should have never treated you the way I did. You were only trying to help me and I totally was a dick to you," Sam said earnestly, starring into Larkin's eyes.

Larkin looked down, smiling shyly and when she looked back at Sam, she had tears in her eyes.

"I blame myself for a lot of what you've been through Sam…I never blamed the way you acted towards me," she said.

"Hey, I had free will, I could have said no, but I didn't. You helped me Larkin, and I want to say thank you," Sam said, wiping her tears.

Larkin nodded and stared at the boy she loved with her whole heart. She leaned in to kiss him and was surprised when he jumped back off the bench.

"Sam? I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Larkin began…confused about what just happened.

"No…I …it's me…I can't…" Sam was panicking.

"Hey, listen to me, its ok," Larkin said, standing next to Sam, rubbing soothing circles in his back until he calmed.

"I'm so sorry," Sam said, clearly embarrassed.

"Sammy, you have seen my naked, I really don't think this is a big deal," Larkin said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes I have," Sam said with a nervous laugh.

"I have to get going actually. You wanna show me in, stud?" she laughed.

"I would be honored."

---------------------------------------------

Inside, he hugged Larkin good bye and saw Dean sitting in the common room pretending to read a magazine with a smug look on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Sam asked, knowing he was opening a can of worms.

"I saw you with Larkin," Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yea well, I blew it. She tried to kiss me and I freaked…I never had a problem before…I mean Christ we…" Sam shut his mouth quickly.

"Christ you to what?" Dean said, and then the light bulb went on. "You had sex with her!" Dean almost yelled with excitement.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam hissed, turning fuchsia.

"Not that I blame you, she's hot," Dean said, smiling and enjoying torturing his little brother. Sam smiled at him and shook his head.

"How was it?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled at his brother, "Two words, whipped cream," and said nothing more. Sam Winchester was far too great of a gentleman to kiss and tell…but he had to gush…He thought Dean was gonna fall of his seat.

"Whipped cream. Classy."

----------------------------------------

The two brothers were watching the television when John appeared with a grim loom on his face. The two stood to meet John as he entered, unsure of what caused their father to behave this way.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Dean asked. John looked at both if his boys and knew the news would shatter them.

"I got the results back from Sammy's last test."

"The Aids test?" Sam murmured, holding his breath. John nodded his head.

"What does it say Dad?" Sam asked.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. It's positive."


	21. Chapter 21

**A big thanx to everyone who has reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! it's greatly appreciated!!!!!!!! Secondly...OMG last night's episode...i think i might die!!!!!!!!!! i won't say anything in case people haven't seen it yet but...that was just incredible!**

-

-

"What?" Dean asked, hoping he just didn't hear what he thought he did. His brother can't have Aids…he can't. People like Sam couldn't get Aids…

"The doctor called me and he said the results were in. I went to the office and he gave me the results," John said, holding the paper in his hands. Sam took the paper from his Dad and went to sit at the table near his window. He read and re-read the paper, not really sure he understood. He had Aids…he had Aids…he could die from this. He fought to kick the drugs, and this could be what kills him. Where do you go from here?"

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked, coming to sit by Sam.

"Yea…I mean we knew this could happen…" Sam said.

"Sam.." John began but Sam held up his hand.

"No, Dad, don't try and rationalize this. I made a lot of mistakes…I got hooked on drugs…it might not have even been…because of that night. I shot up a few times too. I take responsibility. It's just, I never thought this would be what does me in," Sam said with a sad smile.

"No, Sam we'll fight this like we have everything else. I won't loose you again," Dean said.

"I'll fight Dean, I will…but this isn't the common cold you know? People don't die of Aids, they die of the diseases they get because their immune systems are shot to shit."

Dean and John sat near their youngest, surprised he was so calm. Inside they were dying, but Sam seemed to have enough courage for the both of them.

"I'm not saying I'm not scared…and that I'm not fucking pissed at myself because I am. But I guess I'm gonna do what I have to to beat this for as long as I can."

"Good boy Sammy. We have to go to the doctor's to get all your meds to help you," John said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Sam nodded and sighed, and began the next phase of his life. His life with Aids.

-----------------------------------------

Sam returned to rehab with his family with all his medications. He was on a total of seven different medications, each stopping the side effects of the previous. Sam had never seen so many different types and colors of pills, but he swallowed them all, like he would for the rest of his life.

The medicines made him fell more sick than he did without them, but he knew it would help him in the long run. He knew Dean and his father were having a difficult time with this. Hell, he didn't understand why he was dealing so well. Sam accepted his new impending doom, and he decided not to waste any more time.

Dean came to the rehab late the next afternoon to see Sam looking through papers and having two stacks of school books next to him.

"Geek Boy, what are you doing?" Dean asked, pulling up a seat.

"Studying."

"For what?"

"Well, I applied for summer school and if they accept me I need to be ready."

Dean nodded, sitting next to his brother. "You really are a loser."

"Thanks jerk."

"Bitch."

"Hey Dean?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think Dad would ever let me go to college?"

"I don't know Sammy, why?"

"No I was just thinking…if I was ever hurt on a hunt, you wouldn't be able to help me because you could get infected. But I kinda want to go to school to be a lawyer…and defend kids like me…give them a second chance this place gave me."

"Sam, that's a awesome idea. We'll talk to Dad about it ok?"

Sam flashed his brother a huge smile, "Thanks Dean…thanks a lot!"


	22. Chapter 22

Dean and Sam decided they would confront John together on the idea for Sammy to go to college. Dean knew it had long been his brother's dream to attend a university, and he was hoping they could convince his father of that. It was too late for Dean to go to college, and it definitely wasn't because he wasn't smart enough. At the time, he couldn't leave his family; they needed him. He gladly put aside any dreams he had had in order to take care of his family.

--------------------------------------------

They were eating in the cafeteria, a place with a lot of witnesses they both decided. Dean and Sam shot nervous glances at each other across the table, hoping the other would bring up the subject. But it didn't take long for the use hunter to catch the looks himself.

"What's up you two?" John asked, looking at a sheepish Dean and Sam.

Sam took a deep breath in and decided to jump head first into the deep end.

"Dad, I was looking into summer school this year, to make up for the loss work so I could be a junior next year."

"That sounds like a good idea…why were you boys so nervous about that?" John laughed.

"Well there's more. Dad, I know you want us to hunt, but I'm too dangerous to hunt with now. If I get hurt, I have the potential to infect you both. I would like…to go to college…to help kids like me. Maybe be a lawyer and defend them and stuff," Sam said.

John said nothing, but stared between Sam and Dean. Both boys held their breaths, waiting for their father to explode, but he didn't. He continued to sit there for a while in silence.

_I think he's in shock_, Sam thought to himself. "Dad you ok?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't think it's a good idea Sam. There are a lot of germs, you could get sick or hurt out there and we wouldn't even know it. I think it's a good idea…what you want to do, but I just don't know."

"Dad, I will be in contact with just as many germs in high school. Please, this would mean a lot to me. Just think about it ok? Please…for me?" Sam turned on the puppy dog eyes, hoping to weaken him further.

"Let me think about it."

"Ok," Sam said with a smile, and Dean winked at him across the table. A "let me think about it" was a better chance than a flat out no. They could work with the first option.

-------------------------------------------------

Dean and John left early that night, giving Sam some downtime to himself. He walked around the common area and then in the gardens when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hey dreamer," Larkin said, walking up to Sam. She looked exceptionally beautiful tonight, in a nice pair of capris and a light purple halter top, her hair curly, the way drove Sam mad. He had a thing for curly hair…

"Hey, Larkin. What's up?" Sam asked as she strode over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I brought us a little late night snack," she said, pointing to the plastic shopping bag that was in her other hand.

"Oh wow, here let's go to the picnic table over here," Sam said, leading her over to the table. "So what do you have for us?"

Larkin smiled and pulled whipped cream, strawberries and vanilla ice cream out of the bag, along with bowls and spoons.

"Ha! Very nice," Sam said, nodding his head in approval.

They ate their dessert quietly, when Larkin put her hand on Sam's leg, close to the danger zone.

"Whoa, Larkin," Sam said, shifting to the right a little.

"What? You ok? I vaguely remember when you like to be touched there," she said with a smile.

"Believe me, I still do…but I… I can't," Sam said.

"Why not?" Larkin asked confused.

"Things have changed, and you could get hurt," Sam said quietly.

"Sam, I know you'd never hurt me. What's wrong?" Larkin asked, concern embedded in her voice.

"Larkin, I love you; you mean a lot to me…I got some tests done and the reason I can't be with you is I'm HIV positive."

Larkin stood shocked in front of Sam, not knowing what to do or say. Suddenly she threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"What if I don't care?" She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"I'll care enough for the both of us," Sam whispered, allowing one tear to escape from his eye.

"Oh Sammy," she whispered, her bottom lip quivering, tears welling over her eye lids and sliding over her sun kissed cheeks. She pulled him into another hug, were the two comforted each other; over Sam's sickness and the loss of what they once had.


	23. Chapter 23

**thanx for all the reviews! only one more chapter to go!**

**-**

Three weeks later, it was Sammy's graduation from the rehab. But before they had the formal ceremony, each member of the class had to climb the rock affectionately called, Goliath.

Everyone's family was invited to watch and cheer their loved one on and of course, John, Dean, and Larkin were all there for Sam.

Sam was hooked up in all his gear, but it was only for support; he had to do all the hard work. It symbolized all the work everyone had done in rehab; it was a bitch, but in the end it's the greatest feeling of accomplishment.

Sam was in ok shape, he had been trying to run when he could, but he was still nervous about his climb. He grabbed onto the rock in front of him and pulled himself up.

"That's it, Sammy. Keep going," John encouraged his youngest. It was amazing to see him climb his mountain, after everything they have been though. It was more concrete way to see how far they had all come.

Sam carefully placed his feet and hands where he could, making the steady climb upwards. Each successful step made him feel better and better, he could actually do this. He reached out with his right hand and placed his right foot onto a little ledge when it gave way under his foot.

The crowd gasped as Sam scrambled to hold onto the rock, feet scuffling frantically, trying to find somewhere to land.

"Sam, calm down and think! You can do it!" Dean shouted.

"Come on Sam, look around!" Larkin yelled.

Sam looked near his feet and saw a little edge close to his left foot. Once his foot was safely in place, the crowd cheered his accomplishment and encouraged him further. Finally, an exhausted Sam reached the top to the roar of the crowd. HE shyly waved down and smiled at his family as they smiled back, pure pride shining from their eyes. Sammy did it, he beat his addiction and he beat the mountain.

--------------------------------------------

Sam was all packed the next day, but he was anxious about leaving. He was safe here, there was no temptations, and it was a nice bubble. But he needed to be among the land of the living and when his family arrived, he decided it was time.

"You ready to go kid?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam said with a laugh, "but I know you guys will help me."

"No matter what string bean!" Dean said, punching his brother on the arm as John laughed at the comment.

"Hey Sammy," John said all of a sudden.

"Yea Dad?" Sam asked.

"I got a letter today, you got accepted into the summer school program," John said with a smile.

"Yes! Oh thank god," Sam said with a sigh of relief.

"You're the only kid excited about summer school, you dork," Dean teased.

"Shut up!" Sam huffed.

"I just thought I'd let you know, you know colleges look at your grades junior and senior year," John said.

"Yea I know, I…" Sam began but trailed off. But Sam and Dean looked like they were slapped in the face. "What did you say?" Sam whispered.

"Keep those grades up. Colleges don't like …" but John's sentence was cut off abruptly as his sixteen year old son practically tackled him to the floor.

"Thank you, thank you thank you," Sam said over and over, tears shining in his eyes.

"I want you to go do some good in the world Sammy," John said, kissing his youngest on the top of his head.

"I will, I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read the story! i hope everyone enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**Two Years Later**

"Dean, get in the picture with your brother," John waved, looking through the lens of his camera.

"Dad, your crossing the border to becoming an extreme dork," Dean laughed as he moved towards his brother, who was wearing a blue cap and gown.

John snapped the picture and smiled at his boys. Sam finally made it. After two years of hard work and determination, his Sammy had graduated Valedictorian of his high school class and got a free ride to Stanford.

"Ok, that's enough Kodak moments for me," Dean said with a laugh. HE turned towards his brother and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really, really proud of you," he said.

"Thanks Dean, I'm proud of me too," Sam answered. Sam fought long and hard to be where he was. It had taken a lot not to relapse, and their were some days he almost did. But his ever faithful family helped him through it, and allowed him to achieve his goal with honors.

It was difficult returning to school, one because everyone knew you were a druggie, and two everyone knew you were HIV positive. When he walked down the hallway the first time, it was like the parting of the sea. Everyone was afraid to touch him, and Sam was beginning this whole school thing was a bad idea. But his ever faithful Larkin, along with Avery, ran to him in the hallway, gave him a hug, and Larkin gave him a kiss on the cheek. It seemed to break the ice, and everyone began to accept Sam.

Larkin and Sam no longer dated but were best friends. She was a constant in his life, and after she was involved with someone else, she never abandoned him, much to her boyfriend's chagrin.

Sam had two health scares his entire health career. He came down with pneumonia twice and the second time he nearly died. But Sam pulled trough and it took a long time for Dean and John to let him out of their sight.

"Sammy!" A voice yelled over the crowd, and Sam spun to see Larkin, her boyfriend Scott, and Avery coming to greet him.

"Hey guys," Sam said and hugged all his friends.

"Hey let's get a picture," John said from the back-round. The four friends linked arms and smiled wide at Sam's Dad. Everyone was going to college, and had a lot to look forward to in the future. While the friends celebrated, Adam's and Josh's parents came up to them.

"Congratulations everyone," they said quietly. Both families had little to celebrate for today; Adam had over dosed a few months back and Josh just lost it and hadn't been heard from since.

"Thank you," everyone said to their friend's families.

Adam's mom walked up to Sam and gathered his hand in hers. "I'm proud of you Sammy, you did what my baby couldn't. Go out into the world and save people like Adam," she said, kissing his cheek, and left.

Sam stood there and couldn't help to feel guilty about what happened with his friends. He had tried to get them help, but they refused, and his friend's death and disappearance had taken a toll on Sam.

"Sam, you did what you could," Larkin said quietly.

"I know," Sam said.

"Whose ready to party?" Scott said to his group of friends.

Everyone yelled, and Sam ran to his family to see if he could go out with his friends.

"Sure, just be careful, and don't be home past one o'clock, ok?" John said.

"I will Dad, later!"

-----------------------------------

**Four Months Later**

Sam was into his first year at Stanford and was loving every minute of it. John and Dean visited when they could, but they knew the importance of Sammy learning how to stand on his own feet. Sam found a great group of friends and had been turning down dates left and right. It wasn't that they weren't pretty or he wasn't interested, but he couldn't let himself be intimate with anyone.

There was one girl he just couldn't stop thinking about however hard he tried. Her name was Jessica and she was in his health psychology class. She was the most beautiful girl…well woman he had ever seen.

------------------------------------

In October, they had to do a presentation on a disease or illness and was surprised when it was Jessica that she had chosen HIV. Her entire report was accurate and it surprised him that Jessica took the time to research the disease so profoundly. But at the end of her speech, Sam almost fell out of his seat with her conclusion.

"I'm hoping this report gave some insight to the disease that has caused fear in many and the deaths of so many more. I was diagnosed with HIV when I was seventeen, my boyfriend had been cheating on me, and gave the disease to me," she said, tears glistening her eyes.

"I don't know how long I'll live, but I intend to make the most out of the time I have," she said, and sat down.

After class, Sam walked after to Jessica, hoping for a chance to talk to her. She stopped for coffee in the campus center, and Sam felt like a stalker but got on line anyway. He was trying to work up the nerve to talk to her, but it seemed Jessica decided to make the first move.

"You're in my health psych class right?" Jessica said as everyone moved forward in the line.

"Yea I am. I wanted to talk to you actually, you're speech was amazing," Sam said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," she said with a smile which made Sam forget how to breathe.

"It takes a lot of courage to stand up in front of people and tell them something so personal," Sam said.

"Yes, but I've been speaking out to teens for a while now, so it gets easier," she said, ordering a cup of coffee.

Sam decided to bite the bullet and finally ask a girl out. "I …was…wondering…if I …we could…maybe grab a bite to eat?"

She turned to Sam with sympathetic eyes, "Sam, I like you a lot, but with me being HIV positive, I don't want to infect you, I'm sorry. Maybe under different circumstances…"she said, giving him a small smile.

"Listen, I have never told anyone this, especially a girl I just met in a coffee line. I try to keep this part of my life a secret because no one understands, but you do. I'm HIV positive, and have been for two years," Sam said, the words falling out of his mouth.

Jessica was shocked by his admission and grabbed her coffee. "Let's go sit for a while, is that ok with you?"

Sam nodded and followed her, forgetting all about his order. They talked for hours in the campus center, each telling personal stories of survival and how good it felt to meet someone with the same disease.

"I know it is dangerous being with someone who is still HIV positive, but I would really love to get to know you more," Jessica said with a smile.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yea, really," she said, and the two walked out of the campus center to meet up with their friends.

Sam breathed in a fresh breath and let it out happily. This was gonna work, all his hard work was gonna pay off, and he was dating the hottest girl he ever met….

_He couldn't wait to tell Dean…_


End file.
